Demigods Through The Mist
by SoulHorse
Summary: <html><head></head>Not about Percabeth! We are going to let the other demigods share the spotlight!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow demigods and mortals! It's Soulhorse, daughter of Chaos and I'm back with yet another mortal and demigod story. But this time, it's not all about our fav ship Percabeth. How 'bout we let our other demigods share the spotlight? BTW, my OCs will be finally introduced. They are: Isla SoulHorse(That's me, not my real name!), Katrina(Tia or Trina) Pascual, Ellis Blood Rune, and Apollo Sun Bright(son of Apollo, he's not the god!)**

**Isla's bio is on my profile. I will be having a bio for Trina, Ellis, and Apollo soon. Here is a quick review: Ellis is the son of Mars and dating Reyna, Apollo is son of Apollo and dating Thalia(I decided that in this story, Thalia is a Hunter and allowed to date), Trina is dating Will solace and daughter of Nyx, and Isla is daughter of Chaos and dating Nico di Angelo.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except these OCs.**

Reyna's POV

Ever since the Giant War, all has been peaceful. The Greek and Roman camps have merged together in New York to create New Olympus, a city for demigods to live in. I'm still praetor, but of that city. The only thing is that Chiron and Lupa have both agreed to send me to mortal school. I protested, but I was sent anyway as a junior. My boyfriend Ellis, reassured me, saying it was okay, but I disagreed. So today is my second week of school. My mortal friends Haylee, Robert, Kyle, and Kenzie have been pressuring me to get a boyfriend. The school playboy Ashton Martinez kept asking me out. I refused everyone, saying I had a boyfriend, but no one believed me. Not even my friends. They kept refusing the photos, the pictures on my monster proof phone, and the protests of me saying he wasn't real. I said he was. Ellis had bronze skin, black messy hair, and Arctic blue eyes. They said he was too perfect. Haylee interrupted my thoughts. She squealed, "Reyna Arellano, we have to get you a boyfriend!" I groan as I put my textbooks away. I reply, "For the last time Haylee, I. Have. A. BOYFRIEND. Get it through your measly little mind." Kenzie popped up and demanded, "Then WHY haven't we ever seen him!?" Gods of Olympus, my friends can be nice at times, but sometimes seriously annoying and infuriating. I respond, "He's picking me up today after my tournament, okay?!" The school sluts Esperanza and Mia**(No offense to anyone with these names) **strutted up to us and said, "Ooh! Miss Arellano here is going to show us her fake boyfriend! What guy would want you? Boring black hair, ugly clothes, dumb eyes, no one would want you. I mean, you don't wear makeup! Us on the other hand, we are beauties and we rule. Ha! Take that Dumpster Queen!"

I snarled. In a deadly calm growl, I said, " This is coming from a slut who has a new boyfriend every week and her face is caked with makeup and she's still not gorgeous. Plus, your outfits are so tight, everyone can see your fat exploding out." Everyone gasps as my fists collide with Mia's gut. Esperanza turned on me and I send her flying back with a bloody nose. I grab their collars and in a deadly whisper, I say, "Mess with me again, and you'll get something _much_ worse than your so- called beautiful face ruined and a bloody nose and black eye. I'll send you home with broken bones, if you mess with me. " I turn to my friends, who are staring in shock and awe. I snap, "Look, I tried being nice. This is what happened. Now, I'm leaving. " As I turn, I hear someone sneaking up on me. I whip around to see one of the followers of Mia and Esperanza. Without looking, I grabbed her wrist and smash her to the ground in a deadly judo- flip. She's knocked unconscious as I stride away.

Kyle's POV

Ok. I had just seen my best friend/crush judo-flip and take down three sluts without breaking a sweat. Now, I seriously liked her. Whoever had the guts to punch the lights out of three sluts was seriously my favorite person. I really like Reyna and my sources (*cough- Kenzie-*cough- Haylee- *cough) tell me that Reyna liked me. My other friend Robert, believes it too. He's dating Kenzie. First, she described her boyfriend as messy black hair. I had black hair except it was slicked up. I'm sure it counts. Her boyfriend has Arctic blue eyes. I have blue eyes, not sure if it's Arctic colored, but I'm sure that's what she thought. Bronze skin. I don't know if I have bronze skin, but the rest adds up to me. Reyna likes me! Anyway, she has her fencing tournament this afternoon and when her team wins, I'll go up and kiss her. Reyna will then surely go out with me. The plan was perfect.

_Time skip to tournament_

Reyna's POV

I got this contest in the bag! After spear and sword fighting at camp plus being daughter of Bellona, goddess of war as a bonus, I was talented with a weapon. The war also helped me too so I have skills. I bring my newly crafted Imperial Gold sword, Brisinger, to the tournament. Leo had made it for me. It could turn into a sword or spear at will. I beat contestant after contestant until I won my school a trophy. I see Ellis in the crowd coming to me I push toward him, kissing him. I smile. "Hey Ellis.", I say. He smiles and leads me away saying, "Hey Little Queen. " I laugh and say, "Don't call me that. " Ellis grins and says, "Little Queen, I will never stop calling you that. "I laugh and he leads me out of the stadium.

Kyle's POV

Drat! I don't see Reyna anywhere! I see Haylee hugging her boyfriend Brad and Kenzie and Robert mingling. Haylee, Kenzie, and Robert troop up to me. They ask, "See her?" I shake my head. We walk out to the front and we see Reyna waiting. "Hi guys", Reyna says. We reply, "Hey." 10 minutes later, we see several cars pull up. The first is a orange BMW with two identical brothers in it, with a green convertible speeding up. Reyna goes to greet them. "Hey Travis, Conner, Katie, Miranda." Travis and Connor grin at her and Katie and Miranda wave. Then, a red Porsche pulls up. Soon, cars start coming in. The Porsche has two people now identified as Chris and Clarisse, a black Ferrari holding punk girl Thalia and a dizzy emo boy named Nico, an electric blue convertible holding gorgeous girl Piper and Roman looking boy Jason Grace, a green Lamborghini with a boy named Grover and a small petite teen whose name is Juniper, a gold Lexus with a burly boy, Frank and small girl Hazel, a red Porsche with a Latino elf classified as Leo and a beautiful girl whose name is Calypso, a gold Volvo with a red head girl named Rachel and a pale blond known as Octavian, a gold and pink streaked Ferrari with a mysterious girl Katrina and blond hottie Will, a sky blue Ferrari with a gorgeous girl Silena and muscular boy Beckendorf, and two more cars arrived. Both were Maserati Spyders. One was sea green with gray stripes and an owl gripping trident. The other was like the galaxy, swirls and stars, planets and comets. The sea green one held a beautiful honey blond girl know as Annabeth and the other was this black haired hot boy whose name is Percy. The other car held a girl named Isla and she went over and gripped Nico's hand. Maybe his girlfriend. Then, the last car pulled up, holding Reyna's mystery boyfriend.

The car was a purple convertible with letters SPQR in gold and a green wreath surrounding it. Then, the driver came out. He had messy black hair. Check. Arctic blue eyes. Perfect description. Bronze skin. He is a total half god. The girls were swooning over him and every other boy like Percy, Jason, and Beckendorf. The girls glared. They backed off. Reyna walked up to the mystery boy and said, "Everyone, this is my real boyfriend Ellis." Mia strutted up to Ellis saying, "Hey babe. Wanna come over tonight? You can totally do soooo much better than her." Ellis snapped, "Coming from this slut girl who I can see her fat from." Ok, he is seriously like Reyna. They kissed, making my heart fall into pieces. Oh well, she was never mine anyway.

_Years later_

3rd person

Reyna married Ellis. Kyle dated Haylee after her boyfriend Brad cheated on her. They got married. Robert married Kenzie. They stayed best friends until the end.

**Done! I know Reyna is a bit OOC, but she is cooler that way. Like it? Please RRFF! **

**-Yours in demigoddishness,**

**SoulHorse**


	2. Quick AN

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. I'm thanking 379th Hero and Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP for being the first two reviewers. Here are Sally's blue cookies! (:) (:)! Now, 379th Hero told me about Reynico shippers. I'm really sorry about that all Reynico shippers! I'm sorry, I didn't know! I thought Reyna should have an OC boyfriend! Plus, no offense, but isn't he a bit too young for Reyna? He's like 14 and she's 16! Just my point! Please keep RRFF! I'll update at 10 reviews!**

**Yours in demigodishness, **

**SoulHorse**


	3. Bridgette Polyboton

**Heyo demigods and mortals! Here's a new chapter of Demigods Through the MistI will be continuing The Bet in Getting to know Percabeth soon, but I really wanted to do this chapter. BTW, Nico and Will is not gay in my stories. Sorry Solangelo shippers! Don't like? Don't read. This one is about Nico who ISN'T gay and his girlfriend. There, I said it. Deal with it! Also, dead people like Silena and Beckendorf aren't dead in my stories. Again, DEAL WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with anything fun so, I own NOTHING!**

Bridgette's POV

Hey. I'm Bridgette. I attend Camp Half Blood and I'm hot. I can get boys on their knees, begging for me, myself, and I **(Stuck up much?)**. Anyway, I've just been claimed as the daughter of Aphrodite. I immediately head to my cabin where I change into a bikini top and a tight pink short skirt. Then, I start flirting with boys. I flirt with a tall muscular boy named Beckendorf, but then my sister Silena comes up, kisses him, and they glare. I walk off. Then, I see a blond haired boy named Jason who I start trying to kiss. I was sure he would make out with me, but a girl walks over with choppy mahogany hair and kaleidoscope eyes. I was instantly jealous. I wanted those eyes. I only had pale blond hair which was so much better than hers and boring blue eyes. The girl introduces herself as Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and head counselor. Piper kissed Jason in my FACE and I walk off.

I walk to the arena where a hot boy named Percy sits. He had muscles and abs. Hot. I talk to him, all the while running my fingers on his abs and muscles. Then a girl with honey blond curls and gray eyes come. I glare at her saying, "Back off hon. He's my boyfriend." Percy glares at me. I can't imagine why! I mean I'm gorgeous!**(Not!)** and kisses this girl. I glare and walk off.

Then, I see the second hottest boy with black hair and black-brown eyes. I walk over and say, "I'm Bridgette. And you are?" He replies in a dull voice, "Nico." I ask him in flirty voice," Who are you waiting for?" He replies, "My best friend." Before I can say something like, I'm your best friend and soon to be girlfriend, a girl's voice whispers behind us, "Aww. You consider me as your best friend Di Angelo? I'm touched." He whips around. Nico grins at the girl. She wore a cropped black leather jacket, pink and blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of worn out sneakers. Her hair was in a dark black braid, all the way down to her knees and kaleidoscope eyes. They swapped to every color, but the most unique was her purple eyes. They were like a galaxy; planets of every color, streaks of silver like comets, silver spots like stars, a golden circle like the Sun, and a purple-blue night sky. Nico replies, "You're here Isla! Come on, let's go to fair already!" The girl arches an eyebrow, saying, "Not until you tell me who _she_ is." The girl jerks her thumb to me. Nico replies, "Sorry Isla. This is Bridgette Polyboton, daughter of Aphrodite. Bridgette, this is Isla SoulHorse, daughter of Chaos." Isla mockingly bows, "The one and only spawn of Chaos!" Nico playfully slapped Isla on the arm. She punched him on his arm. Nico said cheerfully, "Well, we better get going or else the lines for the rides are goin' get long. Right Isla?" She replied, "Yup!" I immediately did not like her. The Chaos spawn was way too close to Nico the Hottie. As soon as Nico turned away and walked toward the camp boundaries, I grabbed her arm. She turned to me with an irritated look. I noticed two matching bracelets that shimmered back and forth between being invisible and a glittery necklace with floating stars. I growled, "Stay away from Nico. He's mine." Her eyes narrow. She sneers, "Oh sure. Like he would date a slut like you." Isla disappears in the gust of a wind. I stalk off to wait for him.

A couple hours later, I see Nico and Isla walk up Half Blood Hill, talking and laughing. They stop at the magic pine tree. Nico mutters to the tree and they both stroke the Golden Fleece. Then, Isla strokes Peleus the Dragon and they head off toward the dining pavilion. I jump up and rush toward Nico. I say, "Hey babe." Nico turns and says, "I'm not your 'babe'." He continues to chat with Isla. At dinner, I see Isla talking with Nico. I ask Silena, who was next to me, "Why is she sitting with Nico? She's a daughter of Chaos and he's the son of Hades. Shouldn't she get her own table?" Silena replies, "Daughter of Chaos talking?! She's a very special girl. So she's plowed to sit wherever she wants. Only spawn of Chaos in thousands of millennia!" "Oh." Then she transfers to our table where she talks to Piper. I hear her say, "-then, we go on a roller coaster! You should have seen Nico's face!" I hear her and Piper laugh and a yell of Nico saying, "I'm in the sky Isla! Zeus doesn't like me up there! It's his domain!" Isla calls back, "Hey, I was with you. He ain't goin' blast Chaos's daughter out of the sky! Nico grumbles and disappears into the shadows. I hear Piper say to Isla, "You might wanna go to the beach. There's a surprise waiting for you." I see her get up to tho to the beach. I follow.

She runs through the forest. By the time I get there, she's staring at Nico and a beach picnic. I watch from a bush, hidden. They talk for a while and suddenly, Nico asks, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Isla gasps. I snarl. Shouldn't those words be for me? I mean, I'm wayy more beautiful! **(Nope. I disagree.) **Isla kisses him. I suppose that meant yes. I jump out and push them apart. I put my lips on Nico, but he pushes me away. I whine, "Nico! I'm the one for you! not this ugly slut!" I attempt kissing him again, but I feel a punch to my gut. Nico snarls, "Isla's the slut? Says the girl who dates a boy every day. You're the slut." Isla puts her hand on her boyfriend's chest. **(BTW, Isla's got magic powers. You'll be surprised at what she can do. Go check her bio on my profile.) **I hear her whisper, "Let me handle this." I snicker. What can Dumpster Queen do? Suddenly, her voice sounds chocolate sweet and clear. She says, "Oh, you don't want us to do the beating? Why don't you go jump in the lake?" Funny thing is, I obey her. I jump in and I got muddy and wet. I hear the campers laughter. From that day on, I never underestimated Isla again or tried flirting with Nico.

**I feel okay with this one. Oh well. Please RRFF! **

**-Yours in demigoddishness,**

**SoulHorse**


	4. Karim Fragner and Elissa Mortigue

**Hello my readers! Did you like my new story? Please read it! ****The Shadow Riders of Chaos ****is up for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Or in my case, RRFF! So, this is a chapter for Demigods Through The Mist. Includes two stories:one for Trina and Will, the other for Thalia and Apollo. Thalia and Apollo's story is entirely made up, which means it can't happen in the series. I will put the words EMU if there is any other story like that. Now, continue on, my readers! Don't forget it's a double feature!**

**Disclaimer:Must I really say this? Y'all know the drill everyone.**

**_This is Trina and Will's story. Totally EMU, for possible Solangelo in the real books._**

Karim's POV

Hi. I'm Karim. I'm a boy. And in love with Will Solace. And his girlfriend Trina Pascal**(I know my new story says that her last name is Breeze. It's actually Pascal, but she changed it.). **Yes, I'm bisexual. And proud of it. Will, for sure, was a Demeter child. With his awesome healing skills, and simple-ish looks, he was a hot Demeter boy. As for Trina, she was a definite daughter of Hecate**(Read Shadow Riders of Chaos to find out her true parentage. Or not.). **And why not? Her features were ever changing and beautiful. So, I had to break them up so I could date one of them. There was my partner-in-crime, Ysabel Flerlock, in which I was confident she was the daughter of Athena. She had blue eyes and red hair. I wasn't bad looking myself, with straight brown hair and green eyes. I was the son of Tyche, which meant I was sure I could break them up. Ysabel was desperately in love with Will, so I was to be with Trina Pascal. Ysabel had no clue I was bisexual. My secret was safe. So, I was on my way with Ysabel at the training grounds. We were already close friends with Will and Trina, so this was a piece of ambrosia. "Hey Ysabel," I said. "What's up, Karim," Ysabel answered casually. I asked, "What's today's plan?" Ysabel grinned and said, "I've got an idea. So, you go up to Trina and lead her away, while talking. I take Will and hang out with him. Then, I'll make out with him. You emerge from the forest, having a heated make out session with Trina. Then, they'll break up, leaving us to ask them out." I replied, "Perfect."

I entered the arena, seeing Will and Trina sparring, Will, with a Celestial Bronze sword, Trina with two daggers, both pitch black and glowing with a gold aura. I called out, "Hey Trina, Will." The two stopped and said, "Hi Karim, Ysabel." Trina's eyes were sparkling. I totally had her, head-over-heels in love. I said, "So, Trina, can we talk? I found this thing I want to show you. It's in the forest." Trina glanced at Will, who nodded and kissed her. On the lips. O.M.G. I wanted to be in Trina's place so badly, for Will to kiss me. Trina kissed Will back, and beckoned towards me. "Ready?" "Yeah. Let's go."

I led Trina to the forest, where I pointed to a glittery rock. "There," I said. We headed towards the rock and when we reached it, I slammed my lips onto Trina's. She immediately pushed away and glared at me. She demanded, "What's wrong with you?! I have a BOYFRIEND!" She grabbed my arm and twisted it. Then, she gave me a painful Indian sun burn**(No offense to anyone here.)**. Then, Trina dragged me back to the arena, by my leg.

When we got to the arena, I saw Will pin Ysabel to the walls with several knives. I heard him growl, "I have a GIRLFRIEND you conceited brat." I heard Ysabel moan seductively, "Ohhh, but Will? You can do so much better than that**(Beep!)**." Trina marched in, dragging me. I heard Will yell, "Trina!" and Trina called back, "Will!" Then in unison, they said,"Do you know what these idiots did to me?! They kissed me! Wait, what?" Will gestured to Trina to go first. Trina sneered, "So, Karim led me to the forest, showed me this sparkly rock, and then kissed me!" Will glared at me menacingly, then said, "Ysabel did the same thing! We were practicing on the bow and arrow, which was abnormal for an Aphrodite girl, except for a couple of exceptions. Then, she got closer and closer. Ysabel then pushed herself closer and tried charmspeaking me into kissing her. I pinned her to the wall." Will pointed to the training wall where Ysabel was pinned.

Then, I said, "Wait. Ysabel is an Aphrodite child?" Trina rolled her eyes. "Uh, duh, stupid." I pointed to Will and said, "Aren't you the son of Demeter?" Will laughed and said, "Heck no. Demeter and her obsession of cereal is just terrifying. I'm the son of Apollo." I then said to Trina, "Back me up Tri. You're the daughter of Hecate, Will is a Demeter boy, and Ysabel is a Athena girl. Right, Tri?" Trina snickered and then smirked. Then, she doubled over in laughter. Will began laughing too. Ysabel stared at me, dumbfounded. Trina said, "Ysabel-a daughter of Athena? She's not as smart as Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, heroine of Olympus, Head Architect of Olympus, survivor of Tartarus, the Second Titan War, the Giant War, slayer of who knows how many monsters, the succeeded adventurer of the Athena Parthenos, Wise Girl, and another thousand titles and girlfriend of Percy Jackson, who also has at least the same amount of titles as her and is also the son of Poseidon! Ysabel doesn't even have gray eyes! All Athena children have gray eyes! Will isn't a Demeter boy. He practically kills plants! Plus, he's amazing at archery and head healer. And me, daughter of Hecate? Lou Ellen's features don't change. None do. I'm the daughter of Nyx and I have other titles on my homeland Vorpal**(I don't own this name.). **As for you, you aren't the son of Tyche. You're an Ares child! Don't remember your own parent? I was there at your claiming." I was dumbfounded. Ysabel glared at me and said, "Karim, I thought you were actually worth my time. You're really stupid. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite! I wouldn't hang out with those nerds. Later loser." She daintily unpinned herself and strutted away. Will glared at me and said, "Don't talk to us again." The couple left the arena. I ran off. Then, I ran into a girl with chocolate brown hair and liquid blue eyes. I liked her at once. I noticed she was crying. "Hi. What happened to a beauty like you?" The girl blushed rosy pink, sniffed, and said, "My boyfriend Chad, son of Tyche, cheated on me. He was with Ysabel, some Aphrodite girl. Then, my all time crush Apollo, son of Apollo asked out Thalia Grace and she said yes. I'm Elissa Mortigue, daughter of Demeter." I scowled and said, "Yeah, I have a bad history with Ysabel. I'm Karim Fragner, son of Ares." I stared into Elissa's blue eyes and then, we kissed.

**Aww! Happy ending for Karim! We're not done yet folks! Next up: Thalia and Apollo and Elissa Mortigue.**

**CAUTION: EMU STORY. **

Elissa's POV

Hi. I'm Elissa Mortigue. Pleased to meet you. My story isn't as dramatic as Karim's, my boyfriend. So, there I was, sitting on a rock, in a blue sundress. I was admiring Apollo, son of Apollo from afar. With tousled blond hair and gold eyes and amazing muscles, he couldn't be handsomer. Of course, I couldn't date him. I was with Chad Ghoalis, hot son of Tyche. Then, Ysabel Flerlock, daughter of Aphrodite came. Then, Chad began following her with his amazing green eyes. Of course, I always had to kiss him and run my hands through his wavy brown hair for him to snap out of it. It was very annoying, since our kisses weren't as hot and passionate. Ok, now I'm sounding like an Aphrodite girl. Annoying.

**_CAUTION:INAPPROPRIATE SCENE! NOT FOR 10 AND UNDER!_**

So anyway, my drama thing began on a hot summer's day. I was going to surprise Chad at his cabin with two tickets for his favorite sport:hockey. We were going to a hockey game. I walked to Chad's cabin in a lovely green summer dress. I carried a green floral bag with the tickets, my iMP(Monster Proof) phone, MP earbuds, and money, mortal and drachmas. I knock on the cabin door and Chad's half sister Willow answers. Her eyes widen at the sight of me and lowers her voice to say, "You might not want to be here right now. Chad's…uh…having a talk with…um…Zeus? Hehe…" I shoot back jokingly, "Willow, you're really bad at lying. Now let me in." She shudders, "If you say so. You're not going to like what you see though." What could she mean? I walk in and see a boy with wavy brown hair and green eyes,wearing nothing but a pair underwear, on top of a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was in underwear and a bra. They were kissing passionately, hands all over each other. They were moaning each others name and begging each other to go faster and harder. The girl screamed in pleasure. "So Chad, having a fun time cheating on me?"

**_It's over except for the slight cussing, in which was replaced with Beep!_**

The couple stop to look at me. Chad's eyes widen. He begs, "No, Elissa, please. This isn't what it looks like. She charmspoke me!" I laugh bitterly. Ysabel was lying on the bed, trying to cover up herself with a blanket, her eyes wide. I sneer, "Please Chad. What a load of crap. You looked like you were having a fun time **(Beep!) **her! Forget your excuses. We're over." Chad pleads, "Come on Elissa! I was helping her…um…lose pain! Her crush rejected her! She pinned to the wall! With knives and daggers! Ysabel was mistaken for an Athena child instead of Aphrodite! I was helping her! So, whaddya got for me? A gift?" I laugh coldly. "I was going to ask you to a hockey game with me, but you were making love to Ysabel. Plus, you use me for gifts. I'm done with you and your lying, arrogant, filthy personality," I snarl. I turn and punch him where the sun doesn't shine. Then, I grab Ysabel and drag her off the bed. I punch her in the nose and hear a satisfying snap. Then, I punch her gut. I summon the powers of Demeter and use vines to hold Chad back. Then, I use vines to whip her back. I hear her scream in pain. I growl menacingly, "You're lucky I'm not going to call Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Apollo, or Katie. Demeter children are powerful too. Don't forget that, you slutty whore." I turn my back on them and slam the door, crying.

I run to the Apollo cabin. I was going to see Apollo, my best friend, who was a boy. I see Will and Nico inside, talking with Isla and Katrina. Isla runs towards me and says, "What happened?" She hugs me, smelling like my favorite scent, cinnamon. Then again, everyone says she smells like their favorite scent. Will, Nico, and Trina come and hug me. I sniffle, saying, "Chad… he…"I hear Will growl and Nico, Trina, and Isla tense. Trina said, "Do want Isla to zap him goodbye? She will do it. Do you want revenge?" I reply, "No, it's fine. For revenge, I 'll get to you later. Right now, I'm going to see Apollo." Isla glances nervously at Will, who was red with rage. Then she said, "Yeah, go do that. I think Will is gonna explode. Hey, Neeks, Tri, bet ya 10 drachmas he's going to go kill Chad and his new fling. Who is it?" I say, "Ysabel Flerlock." Will growls and tenses. He was like a brother to me and considered me the little sister he never had. Trina flinches at the name and glares at the open window, where screaming, moaning, and smashing could be heard. I see a small figure run to the Apollo cabin. It was Willow.

**_CAUTION! INAPPROPRIATE STUFF AHEAD!_**

She skids to a stop and pants. "Had…to…get…away…from…your…ex…boyfriend…and…new…fling…". Willow gasps and says, "They are currently ripping up the cabin right now, with their violent…um…thing. He's practically tearing her body up with their violent s**." Isla turns and mimics vomiting. I snarl, pissed. It was a wonder I was the daughter of Demeter. "I'm going to see Apollo", I say. I march away from a pissed Will, glaring Trina, exhausted Willow, disgusted Nico, and I'm-going-to-kill-people Isla.

I see Apollo on his bed, sharpening his arrows. "Apollo",I call out. He turns and smiles. "Elissa!", Apollo calls back. He then notices my red eyes. Apollo gives me a gentle, warm, hug. Now that I broke up with Chad, maybe I could finally be with him. He was so unlike his father, Apollo. But then I remember the Huntresses. I remember Artemis learned not all boys were bad. She had let her Hunters date, not marry. The Hunters could now date eternally. Their loved one could become partially immortal, like them. If that boy breaks up, cheats on, tries to marry, tries to make love, get her pregnant, or anything else besides simply dating(kissing, going dates, hugs, etc.), the boy will lose his partial immortality. I saw how Apollo and Thalia Grace eyed each other

nowadays. I hoped he didn't like her. "Elissa? Elissa. Elissa!" "Huh? What?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. Apollo laughed. He teased, "Like what you see, El?" I thought, Yes, very much. Then, I heard a horn blow. I saw Apollo's eyes light up briefly. He smiled a pearly white smile and announced, "The Hunters are here!"

We all run outside to see a troop of girls in silver, with hunting wolves and falcons. I saw Isla and Trina whistle for their pets. Both had a wolf and falcon. Isla's matching pets to the Hunters were a silver wolf called Moonlight Comet and a gray and blue falcon called Ghost. Trina's were a blue wolf called Blizzard and a silver falcon called Crescent. The wolves and falcons, both from the Hunters and Isla and Trina were set free to play. Thalia Grace stood up front and called out, "Hello Camp Half Blood!" Everyone cheered and started to mingle. The majority of the Roman were here too, like Reyna, Jason, Ellis, Frank, Hazel,etc…I saw Jason, Percy, and Annabeth go greet Thalia. I saw campers and Romans alike, greeting their Hunter girlfriends. I looked at my side. Apollo was gone. I went to go greet some of my Hunter friends, like Korrina, daughter of Apollo, Aliza, a nymph, and Dragonis, a descendent from the Hesperides and had a slight drop of dragon blood in her body. As I made my way to Dragonis, I saw a horrifying sight. Apollo was with Thalia. Both were blushing. Then, I saw Annabeth blow a horn. She then announced, "Camp Half Blood! Romans! Hunters! I now share with you shocking news! Thalia Grace is dating someone!" I hear some boys groan, since they like Thalia too. Then, Annabeth continued, "She is dating-" No, please no. Not- "Apollo!" I ran away to cry my eyes out. Apollo was dating Thalia. I saw him kiss her happily. Then, I collided with someone. A boy. He had straight brown hair and dark green eyes. A tear slid down my cheek. The boy said, "Hi. What happened to a beauty like you?" I blushed pink. I sniffed and said, "My boyfriend Chad, son of Tyche, cheated on me. He was with Ysabel, some Aphrodite girl. Then, my all time crush Apollo, son of Apollo asked out Thalia Grace and she said yes. I'm Elissa Mortigue, daughter of Demeter." I stared into his eyes. Wow, they were nice. Then he scowled and said, "Yeah, I have a bad history with Ysabel. I'm Karim Fragner, son of Ares." We stared into each others eyes. I had no clue where the heck I was, but it didn't really matter. Then, everything was a blank. We were kissing. It felt heavenly and sparks flew.

**Done with your double chapters! Merry Christmas to you all! Your Christmas present! Whaddya think? Like the mini Percabeth, NicoxIsla, and WillxTrina? I want you all to RRFF! Please? All flames go to Hestia! BTW, please send in your OCs for ****THE SHADOW RIDERS OF CHAOS! ****Put this name, not in caps, on the story searcher. The AN at the bottom should tell you what to send in. Thanks! Merry Christmas to you demigods, mortals, nymphs, satyrs, fauns, gods, titans, primordials, and demiprimordials! **

**Yours in demigoddishness and all, SoulHorse**


End file.
